


Pokemon Parody Episode 16: Caretaker

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob meets the daycare guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 16: Caretaker

After getting the ticket from Bill, he walked back to Cerulean City, and climbed over a few annoying bushes, arriving to where he is now, Route 5. Bob looked down Route 5, and that all of it was downhill. He saw that there were two ways of going doing it. One was smooth and safe, and the other looked extremely dangerous with cliffs and grass.

"Hmm," Bob said, after thinking for an unnecessary long amount of time, "I guess I'll go down the cliffy one; it looks a lot funner."

So Bob jumped down the cliffs, and arrived to a building he somehow missed. Out of curiosity he entered it.

"Who goes there!" An old man yelled as he entered. The old man than said, "Oh wait. I mean, welcome to the Daycare!"

"Daycare..." Bob scratched his head as he tried to remember what a daycare was, "Would that mean you're a Caretaker!"

The old man scratched his bald head, "Uh, I guess you can say it like that. Though doesn't it sound slightly ominous to you?"

"Omi-what?"

"Never-you-mind. Anyway, would you like me to raise one of your Pokémon?"

"I suppose, I was meaning to get rid of Mankey anyway." Though Bob didn't realize it, his Mankey shivered a little at his bluntness. "Here," Bob said, handing the old man the Poké Ball that contained Mankey, "Caretake this Pokémon."

"Caretake..." The old man said as he grabbed the Poké Ball. "You know that isn't even a word?" The old man turned around, setting the Poké Ball on the ground, and looked back at Bob. But Bob already ran out the door, and left the house.

"I feel so sorry for this Mankey."


End file.
